Habbakuk
The Habbakuk is a recurring Supercarrier in the three games. Able to launch dozens of aircraft and armed with a regenrative factor, it's one of the most defensive ships in the trilogy. In Naval Ops:Commander, it was a supercarrier of the Virishian Navy, and one of the 3 interference picked up on radar in the breifing of F-8, the other two being Druna Skass, and Druna Skass 2. In Warship Gunner 2, it's encountered in when Braun is your Commander. Capabilities The ship is essentially an massive armed runway built upon a giant Ice Berg. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner and Naval Ops:Commander, the ice is able to regenerate via the intake of seawater; essentially repairing the HP of Habbakuk and negating a large proportion of the damage given by the player. In Warship Gunner 2, the ice acts as a shield to the main hull, breaking off from damage, and regenerates after a period of time. Habbakuk is also armed with high caliber guns, heavy laser weaponry, particle guns, missiles and a very large amount of aircraft of which it stores on board. It is however, notably slow moving, allowing a fast moving ship to be able to dodge some of it's laser attacks and blasts from Habbakuk's guns. Tactics Habbakuk will primarily attack you with it's heaps of aircraft. This can range from jet aircraft to the Halbard series of UFO's. These aircraft can cause heavy damage to the Player's ship if left unattended. It's lasers are also a problem; if the ship does not have electromagnetic shielding, the particle guns or it's Sian laser can destroy the player's ship in seconds. And if the player comes too close, the high caliber guns and missiles will do considerable damage as well, making short range combat very difficult. Defeating the Habbakuk Habbakuk is a very slow moving Supership; it has almost no maneuverability making it vulnerable to the majority of the player's attack. However, at close range, it's guns and lasers can damage the player significantly. And, in the first two games, it has a weakness for fire. When set on fire, it's healing factor is temporarily disabled, and the player can unload normal weaponry on Habbakuk without penalty. It is therefore recommended that the player gets fast moving ship at medium/long range with high caliber guns or a flamethrower gun to set the Habbakuk alight, and then attack it with live ammunition. It's also essential that anti-air equipment is to be installed as well, or the aircraft from Habbakuk can cause heavy damage to your ship. In Warship Gunner 2, you will have to use a different tactic to that of the previous games. The ice acts as a shield, absorbing fire that would otherwise damage the hull. In this case, the player should direct all fire into a single spot so that you do maximum damage to the hull. Igniting Habbakuk will slow the ice regenerating, which gives more time to attack the hull. You can also attack it's deck, which has no ice to defend it. Warship Gunner Endurance 100000 56cm 70-Caliber Small Laser 127mm Chain Gun Sian Laser 56cm 70-Caliber Super Kitty Beam Guided Charged Par. Gun 3 Naval Ops Commander Area: F-08 Defense: 42000 56cm 60-Caliber Small Laser 127mm Chain Gun Sian Laser 2 56cm 60-Caliber Cat Beam Charged Particle Burst 2 Warship Gunner 2 Area: ??? Endurance 96000 Speed 23 kts 61.0cm Gun Particle Gun 203mm Gatling Cannon 50.0cm Gun X-ray Ordnance Guided Particle Gun Trivia *The Habbakuk was inspired by a project conducted by the British Royal Navy. It was planned for a huge portion of the hull to become a mixture of pyrite and ice to co mbat German U-Boats, and it was theorized that the hull strength could be strong enough to withstand battleship cannon blasts. *Habbakuk was also the name of a Hebrew prophet in the Hebrew Bible. Category:Supership